


Broh Week Drabbles

by Minutia_R



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Bolin/Iroh drabbles I wrote for Broh Week over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurt, Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote these for Broh Week over on tumblr, where there was a different prompt for each day. This one was day 1: comfort.
> 
> Rikku is totally responsible for Iroh in a topknot, so’s you know.

"Don't be a baby." Asami twists Iroh's hair viciously enough to leave stretch marks on his face. "It hurts to be beautiful."

It's his own fault. She's the only person he knows in Republic City who can make a proper topknot. When he sees himself in the mirror, not a hair out of place, knee-length formal coat with its gold silk lining gleaming, he knows he looks great.

But when he sees Bolin—jacket unbuttoned, Pabu draped around his neck—scarf down a platter of moon cakes before pulling him laughing onto the dance floor, he knows Asami was wrong.


	2. The Better Part of Valor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Protection
> 
> This one is shamelessly copied from . . . er, an homage to the Tale of Iroh from original flavor Avatar.

"It wasn't their fault." Ten golden eyes peep out from behind Bolin's broad back. "I was teaching them to play earth soccer. Their tactics were really, um . . . innovative."

Iroh pinches his nose. His nieces and nephews should know better; Kuroh is nearly eleven. "Nevertheless. It is usually best to admit mistakes when they occur, and to seek to restore honor."

In the shamefaced silence, the Firelord's voice rings out all the way from the formal gardens: "When I find whoever did this, my three-hundred-year-old bonsai won't be the only thing that's charcoal!"

"But not this time. Run!"


	3. Balcony Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Devotion
> 
> I got the idea for this one from a … confession, I think? That was reblogged on fuckyeahbroh a while back.
> 
> It was just steal all the things week for me I guess.

It's a cold night. Iroh finds Bolin sitting on the wall of a balcony on Air Temple Island, looking up at the moon.

"Jinora was telling me about Princess Yue," he says. "And how she was brave and selfless and devoted to her people and stuff."

"I know the story," says Iroh.

Bolin looks up and over his shoulder, his eyes squinty and suspicious. "Don't you go turning into the sun, okay?"

Iroh doesn't laugh. He sits on the wall next to Bolin, puts an arm around his waist. Bolin leans back against him. "I'll do my best," he says.


	4. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Rumors

"So . . . Bo. Is it true, what they say about General Iroh?"

"Who wants t'know?"

"The guys at the station, actually. There's, uh, a betting pool . . ."

"Don't see how it's their business. Or yours."

"You don't even know, do you? He hasn't shown you."

"A gentleman doesn't discuss such matters."

"A _gentleman_ —look, Toba said she'd take my shift if I got it from the ostrich-horse's mouth, and Korra's coming back tomorrow, _pleeeeeease . . ._ "

"I'll spill, on one condition. The guys at the gym were wondering, is it true, about Chief Bei Fong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know what they say either.


	5. So Much Wiser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Charming

Ikki sits at the end of the dock, chin in her fists, feet in the water.

"I don't _get_ it. I collected the sunset _every night_. I went all the way to the temple roof for the rainbow! I thought if you guys fell in love, Iroh wouldn't leave. But he did."

How can Bolin explain to a seven-year-old what he doesn't understand himself?

Ikki scowls. A funnel-shaped cloud, like a miniature hurricane, lashes out over the bay.

"I guess I just suck at love potions."

"Hey," says Bolin. "Don't ever say that. You're definitely the best at love potions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because … magic charms … 
> 
> The title is from "The Witch Doctor," I couldn't think of a better one.
> 
> This is now a [comic](http://olifen.tumblr.com/post/28718456380/oh-goddd-ok-ok-i-sketched-this-out-when-a-chat) by the incredible olifen!


	6. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Oblivious

"Talk to him."

Iroh shakes his head. That's not—not _Bolin_ , not—

"You know, Avatar Aang and I had some of our best conversations when one of us was unconscious."

Irritation with the old man's platitudes is familiar, almost soothing. "Grandfather, that makes no sense."

"You can hear yourself better, in the silence." True, there's never much silence when Bolin is . . . around. Zuko pauses at the door, turns. "Katara's the best healer there is."

Feeling stupid, Iroh takes Bolin's hand—broad, calloused, strong—in his. What will he regret not saying, if—

Don't think it. "Bolin—"


	7. The Truth II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Bolin and Iroh tell everyone the truth about their relationship

"Bumi, he's sixteen."

"I dunno, Mako. I'm pretty sure dating a prince is a terrible idea."

"If you're willing to mediate, Avatar, convey my apologies. Tell Bolin I never meant things to get out of hand. It's so easy, with him . . . Spirits, don't tell him that."

"We don't care what Prince Stick-Up-His-Ass thinks, do we, Pabu? . . . Yeah, I guess we do."

"I miss him, Grandfather."

"If I had a dragon, Jinora, I totally would. Don't think it's gonna be that simple, though."

"Asami, is that—"

"I love you, Iroh."

"I love you, Bo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the week!
> 
> Yeah, I know technically Iroh isn't telling Asami the truth about his relationship with Bolin in the third-to-last line there.


End file.
